


Looking Like You Just Woke Up (DaiSuga)

by JeanjouRomantica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Sugawara Koushi, Cute, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Flatmate Asahi, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny? I hope lmfao, M/M, Slice of Life, flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanjouRomantica/pseuds/JeanjouRomantica
Summary: Suga is a café owner who shouldn't be trusted alone in a kitchen, Daichi's happens to be exactly what he needs first thing in the morning.Just a one shot as is, but I might write more if I feel like it lmao
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, daisuga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Looking Like You Just Woke Up (DaiSuga)

Suga’s eyes fluttered open as the morning light streamed through the flowing white curtains, he smiled peacefully to himself, happy to finally have a few days off work. Lola stretched out next to him, nestling into Suga’s chest as she slowly roused from her sleep. 

“Morning.” Suga mumbled, smiling down at the prussian cat as she enjoyed the gentle tickles he gave her. She mewed back quietly.

Suga relished in the rare moment of quiet for a few moments longer before convincing himself to get up. He padded into the open plan kitchen/living room, catching a glimpse of his flatmate’s brown hair as he rushed off to work, almost certainly running late. Lola mewed up at Suga, stutting circles around his leg. 

“Okay, okay. Breakfast for you first.” Suga laughed, collecting Lola and Crumpet’s bowls from the floor. Crumpet heard the song of his food bag crinkling and burst out of Asahi’s bedroom, rushing towards Suga. “Morning Crumpet.” Suga greated, momentarily pausing the pets breakfast preparations to pat his flat mate’s dog on the head. Suga left the mismatched pets to their food and began scanning the cupboards. He sighed tiredly as he realised not only were there no bagels left, there was also no cereal. He’d have to cook. His flatmate, Asahi, had long since banned Suga from cooking, but what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. 

Suga set about finding the ingredients for vegan banana pancakes, he flicked up a recipe onto his phone and set to work. He failed to see why Asahi was so concerned about his culinary pursuits, everything was going fine. He whisked together the ingredients and began to heat a pan over the gas hob. 

“Look at me Crumpet, I’m a chef.” Suga laughed, flicking a small amount of flour at the cute dog, watching it float down and lightly powder his fluffy head. 

He poured the first part of the batter into the pan and watched it intently, making sure it didn’t burn before he not-so-successfully attempted to flip it. 

“I mean, folded in half isn’t too bad.” Suga commented to his animal audience, “I didn’t even drop it.” He added, far too proud of his failed pancake. Suga dumped the first pancake onto his plate and began cooking the second. He was preparing to flip the pancake when his phone rang, he saw his coworkers name flash up on his phone and answered it quickly, “Good morning Hinata.” Suga greeted warmly, trying to focus on his spatula flipping technique. 

“Suga!” Hinata cried through the phone, “Good morning. I know it’s your day off but I need you to tell Kageyama to let me write the specials!”

Suga grinned to himself as he placed the second, slightly improved, pancake onto the plate. 

“Yes, sure thing. Pass him over.” Suga agreed, pouring the remaining batter into the frying pan. 

“Sugawara.” Kageyama stated, happily. 

“Morning Kags.” Suga chimed, his tone light as ever. 

“Was Hinata whining about the specials?”

“Yes.”

“His handwriting sucks, he’s not doing it.”

“Suga said I could!” Suga heard a muffled Hinata scream down the phone. 

“You’ll make it look terrible. No one will be able to read it.”

“Kageyama, please let Hinata write the specials. I’ve got tomorrow off too, you can write it then.” Suga stated as firmly as he could manage. He absent mindedly turned his back to the stove and gently stroked Lola’s ears as she sat on the counter. 

“Suga, please.” Kageyama persisted, “No one will be able to order it because his handwritings fucking indecipherable.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Suga laughed. 

“His handwriting does suck!” He heard someone else yell, Tanaka.

“Guys please, I told Hinata he could do it just this once. Humour him for me? He’ll be so much easier to work with if you just let him.” Suga laughed. 

“Urgh!” Kageyama groaned, “Yes, boss.” He finally accepted. “Sorry for interrupting your day off.”

“No worries, call me if you need anything else.” The phone clicked dead, Kageyama not being as fond of small talk as Suga was. Suga sniffed suddenly, something smelt bad. Burning bad. He spun on his heels. 

“Oh fuck!” He yelped, staring at the fiery mess of a pancake burning on the stove. “Fuck! Fuck!” He flapped, grabbing a mug of Asahi’s half finished tea from the counter, tossing the whole mug towards the fire. The mug missed and shattered against the wall. “Shit!” Panic began to set in. The fire alarm began to scream, sending Lola and Crumpet scampering out the room towards Suga’s bedroom, away from the noise. He grabbed his phone again, quickly dialing the emergency number. 

“Fire please! My kitchens on fire!” He gasped down the phone, his heart racing as he flapped a tea towel madly at the flames. 

“They’re on their way.” The man on the line reassured, “They’re just around the corner so it won’t be long. Try to stay calm.” He added, not calming Suga in the slightest. 

He made one more sad attempt at splashing water on the fire but to no avail. Finally, the buzzer rang. He rushed to let the firefighters in, flinging the front door open in preparation for their arrival. He rushed back over towards the flames, waving the tea towel once again. 

Suddenly, his vision became a haze of white foam. Suga’s heart didn’t stop racing as he finally dropped the tea towel, relieved to see the flames extinguished. He turned to thank his rescuer but when he did, his heart practically went into overdrive. The noise of the screaming fire alarm faded into the background as Suga studied the beautiful man stood in front of him. He was only a little taller than Suga himself but far more built. The fireman’s polo shirt he wore was taught against his biceps, his neat brown hair looked so soft. Suga finally raised his gaze to look into the man’s large brown eyes. Suga felt his face flush lightly. If he’d known this man would come put out a fire, he’d have tried cooking far sooner. The man’s tanned skin seemed to glow as he smiled at Suga, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. He was holding a large fire extinguisher in his hands, carrying it was so much ease that it might as well have weighed nothing. 

“H-Hi.” Suga croaked finally, his throat dry from all the smoke he’d inhaled and the nerves that had suddenly jolted through his body. 

“Hi.” The man replied, chuckling gently. Suga’s ears instantly turned red as they received the warm sounds of the man’s laugh. 

“Breakfast not go as planned?” He asked. Suga couldn’t even reply, the shock of the situation finally settling in. He just shook his head, trying to told himself up as his knees began to give way. The fire extinguisher crashed to the floor as the man reached out to Suga, catching him with his strong arms before he could drop, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come sit down. Are you okay? I think you’re in shock?” The man asked gruffly as he guided Suga towards the sofa. Suga slumped into the seat. The fire alarm finally stopped ringing.

“Fuck!” Suga exclaimed, quickly surging back out of the seat and lunging towards the front door, slamming it shut just before Crumpet could manage to race out of it. Suga lay on the floor, a floundering mess as Crumpet lapped at his soot coated face.  _ Oh God _ . Suga thought,  _ you must look like a total mess _ . 

Suga was willing to lay there on the floor forever, never wishing to face the dashing fire fighter now shut in his apartment, but an outstretched hand in front of him convinced him to get to his feet. 

“Impressive dive.” The man said, grinning widely. 

“Uh, thanks.” Suga said, blushing. 

“Come sit down and I wouldn’t recommend any more sudden movements.” Suga complied, sitting back down onto the sofa, letting Lola strut onto his lap. “Can I get you anything to calm down? A tea? Coffee? Water?” The man asked. 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll make one. It’s okay.” Suga fussed, prepared to stand straight back up again.

“Sit.” The man said firmly. “What can I get you?”

“Tea.” Suga finally stated, defeated. The man began rummaging through the cupboards as the kettle boiled quietly. Suga tried not to ogle as the firefighter’s muscles flexed impressively as he went through the mundane task. “What’s your name?” Suga blurted out, desperate to know. “Uh, you know so I can commend you to your supervisor…” He added lamely. The man laughed. 

“Daichi. And you, chef?”

“Sugawara. But you just saved my life so you can call me Suga.”

“Do you take sugar, Suga?” Daichi asked, flashing a small smirk, his heart almost stopped right there. 

“Oh, umm, no. No thank you.” 

The man, Daichi, placed two mugs down on the coffee table. Suga couldn’t help but grin. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company for this drink. Need to make sure you’re not going to attempt whatever you were making for breakfast again.”

“Oh it wasn’t that bad.” Suga brushed it off, attempting to play it cool. 

“It could’ve burned down your building.” Daichi laughed, sitting down next to Suga on the sofa. Suga felt himself instantly blushing. Suga watched the man as he stroked Crumpet who was intently sniffing the man’s uniform. “He’s a cute dog.” Daichi stated, in an almost matter-of-fact tone. “Is he yours?”

“My flatmate’s, he’s called Crumpet.”

“Interesting name for a flatmate.” Daichi joked, Suga liked how the man looked when he smiled. He wanted to see him smile more. 

“That was terrible.” Suga laughed, smiling back at the man, a blush light upon his cheeks. 

“Sorry.” Daichi apologised, chuckling warmly.

“So…” Suga mused, “Put out many fires recently?” He hummed, leaning towards Daichi and trying, desperately, to ignore how lame that question was.  _ The man’s a firefighter for christ’s sake _ .

Daichi grinned even wider, “Not as many as you’d think.”

“Lots of rescuing cats from trees?”

“You bet, and helping old ladies cross the street.” Daichi continued, his eyes sparkling.

“That sounds like my kinda thing.” Suga said, his cheeks beginning to hurt from how much he was smiling.

“Could be.” The man nodded, “What about you, start fires in your day job?” 

“No-Well, once. But not recently… I like to keep work and pleasure separate. I don’t know what I’d do if I burnt down my little café.”

“A café?” Daichi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Koushi’s Coffee.” 

“Oh, really? I think I’ve been.”

“No.” Suga said, far too quickly, “I-I would have remembered.” He continued, a hot blush covering his face.

“I think I would’ve remembered you too. It was a while ago, but I remember there being a short ginger guy who gave the fastest table service.” 

“Hinata.” Suga said, his heart full of pride, “He’s great… You should come by more often. Life saving heroes get 50% off.” He teased, reaching forward to pick up his mug of tea. He needed to occupy his hands before he tried to do something weird, like grabbing Daichi’s hand. 

“How could I miss out on a deal like that?” 

“You’d be a fool.” 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“I really ought to head out now. I’ve still got four hours left on shift.” Daichi started, grabbing the disposed fire extinguisher from the kitchen floor.

“Oh goodness, yes. Of course. Thank you for spending your break with me. And for, you know, saving my life.” Suga fumbled, showing Daichi out.

“Anytime.” Daichi replied, leaning against the door frame of Suga’s open front door, awkwardly rubbing the back of his own neck. 

“Don’t hesitate to stop in at the café, or by here, if you smell burning when you’re passing by.” Suga giggled. 

“Nice to meet you, Sugawara.”

“And you, Daichi.” The man was still lingering in the doorway. “This is probably, definitely, massively inappropriate but can I get your number? I liked talking to you and if you wanted to be friends I’d like that.”

_ I don’t want to be your fucking friend _ , Suga screamed in his brain, “Yes. I’d love to be friends.” Suga beamed, taking Daichi’s phone from the man’s outstretched hand and quickly punching in his number. 

  
“Thanks. I’ll text you.” Daichi said firmly as he headed down the corridor towards the stairs. Suga closed the door, finally allowing himself to freak out.  _ Jesus christ was that man hot. And he had his number. Even if it was just a friend's thing, totally a friend’s thing. That was so absolutely cool with Suga. Just friends. Buddies, even. Him and the hot firefighter. _


End file.
